battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рат/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Рата. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Судьба Хранителя Рата стала еще одним темным пятном в истории нашей когда-то великой империи. Рат стал проводником мести, которая родилась из ярости, вызванной предательства Рендейна. Как вы прекрасно знаете, моя императрица, послужной список Верода Рата внушает уважение. Он не только охранял покой вашей особы на протяжении более 1400 лет (по стандартному летоисчислению Кодекса), но и создал фазовые клинки для остальных Хранителей. Однако даже столь верный и благородный герой не смог устоять перед ложью тирана. Плоды этой лжи вы видели собственными глазами. Настроив Хранителей против вас, Рендейн смог осуществить свой предательский план, не потеряв при этом сторонников в вашем окружении даже в разгар гражданской войны. Рат притворялся почти три года, пока я прямо не высказала ему свои подозрения. Получив неопровержимые доказательства лжи Рендейна, Рат был... весьма огорчен. Он немедленно отправился к Лорду-командующему и потребовал объяснений. Получив отказ, Хранитель пришел в ярость, вырвал у Рендейна кинжал и глубоко вонзил его в живот тирана. Как вам прекрасно известно, Рендейн пережил этот удар: Вечность порой доставляет нам определенные неудобства. Зная, что враг все равно не умрет, Рат вытащил кинжал из раны и скрылся. В последующие месяцы, когда разгорелась война между вашими сторонниками и милитаристами Рендейна, Рат начал вершить свою месть. Он выследил и убил всех остальных Хранителей, верных тирану. Из их клинков и кинжала самого Рендейна он изготовил новый меч, получивший название "Заповедь". Я полагаю, моя императрица, что Рат по-прежнему верен Дженнеритской империи и мог бы стать ценным союзником в грядущей борьбе с Рендейном. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- The story of Keeper Rath is but another dark mark upon our once glorious Empire. Rath has become a force of retribution, of vengeance born in wrath birthed from Rendain's betrayal. As you are well aware, my Empress, Verod Rath has a long record as a dedicated guardian, not only serving as your personal guard for over 1,400 years (Codex Standard Reckoning), but also crafting the phasic blades used by the other Keepers of the Blade in your service. Still, even Rath was susceptible to the tyrant's deception. You witnessed with your own eyes the fruits of Rendain's lies. The Keepers were twisted against you by Rendain's scheme, Rath included, and in doing so made it possible for Rendain to complete his betrayal and retain many loyal followers within the inner circle, despite the civil war within the former Empire. Rath believed this fiction painted by Rendain for nearly three years, until I confronted him directly. After presenting to him the incontrovertible truth of Rendain's lie, Rath was... upset. He found Rendain and demanded answers. When the Lord Commander rebuffed Rath's demand, the Keeper snapped, drew Rendain's own dagger, and plunged it deep within the tyrant's abdomen. This did not kill Rendain, as I'm sure you are aware. Sustainment, at times, has its inconveniences. Knowing that Rendain would not die from this wound, Rath withdrew the dagger and fled. Over the last several months, as civil war continued between the Empress-loyal Empire and Rendain's militaristic Imperium, Rath has been seeking vengeance, hunting and killing the other twenty Keepers who remained in Rendain's service. From Rendain's dagger and from the blades of the defeated Keepers, Rath has forged a new style of sword, a sword he has named “Precept”. I believe, my Empress, that Rath is still loyal to the Jennerit Empire, and will be a great ally in the coming war to unseat Rendain from power. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- "Природа дженнеритской Вечности" ---- Со времени нашей последней беседы я подтвердил ряд фактов о Вечных, наблюдая за бывшим дженнеритским Хранителем по имени Верод Рат. Разыскивая Верода Рата, я перехватил его переписку с другими Хранителями. Эти письма подтверждают, что Рату больше 1400 лет. Кроме того, у меня есть данные из имперского архива о том, что возраст некоторых хранителей превышает 18 000 лет, хотя они выглядят в точности так же, как и перед обращением в Вечность. Физиология их организма позволяет им вытягивать энергию из находящейся рядом органики. Я много раз видел, как это делал Верод Рат во время сражений с другими биологическими существами. Благодаря наблюдениям я выяснил, что он почти неуязвим к огню малокалиберного оружия, устойчив к большинству токсинов и ядов, практически не горит и не может умереть от асфиксии. Не буду описывать события, наделившие меня столь обширными познаниями, но лишь заверю, что моя информация достоверна и добыта лично в результате Наблюдений. Если Рендейн решит использовать Вечных в предстоящей войне, защитники последних звезд окажутся в крайне невыгодном положении. Передавайте привет Судьям Бытия. Их ждут тяжелые битвы. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- Concerning “The Nature of Jennerit Sustainment” ---- Since the last time we spoke, I have made a few noteworthy discoveries as to the Jennerit Sustained from my observations of the Jennerit Keeper known as Verod Rath. During the time in which I have tracked Verod Rath, I have intercepted communication between Rath and the other Keepers. These messages confirm that Rath is well over 1,400 years of age. Moreover, I have confirmed through Jennerit Imperial records that several of the Keepers have aged beyond 18,000 years, though they appear as if they have not aged a day since they were Sustained. Something about their physical substructure allows them to heal by drawing energy from surrounding living organisms. I have witnessed Verod Rath do this on numerous occasions while battling other biological beings. Through my active observation, I now know him to be nearly impervious to most small arms fire, resistant to many poisons and toxins, all but incombustible, and is seemingly immune to asphyxiation. I will not describe here the incidents required to gain this knowledge, but safe to say, my information is personal, accurate, and Observed. If Warmaster Rendain were to utilize Sustained troops in the coming war, our attack of the Jennerit Empire would be at a severe disadvantage. Give my best to the Arbiters of Being. They have hard battles ahead. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Рат. Деанди. Твоя смена еще не началась. Да, но я не привыкла отдыхать, когда надо мной не довлеет призрак надвигающейся смерти. Мне нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к... Ну, ты понимаешь, надежде. Можно мне? Хм. Я не против. Спасибо. Все вышло не так, как ты планировал? Хм? Когда мы готовились к атаке на Шторм, ты только и думал, что об убийстве Рендейна. Теперь ты почти не спишь. Мечты о возмездии – тяжкая ноша, правда? Я в норме. Не сомневаюсь, что ты в норме. Но тебе нужно придумать какой-то план, Рат. План? На будущее. Хм. Я не привык думать о будущем. Никто из нас не привык. Вон, Клиз психует из-за того, что он не продлил нашу подписку с СПС на эвакуации. Он думал, что мы все умрем. Какой оптимист. Я одолел Рендейна, Деанди. Тирана нашей эпохи. Он гниет в бесконечном, невыносимом изгнании, а я по-прежнему только и вижу, что его мерзкое лицо. Только о нем и думаю! Я сломлен, Деанди. Я не знаю, как жить в новом мире, который вы создали. Я бы тревожилась, если бы ты крепко спал. Но теперь все зависит от нас. А тем временем советую тебе подыскать хобби, Рат. Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей. Что-нибудь, связанное с мечами и драками. Хм... Мне нравится и то, и другое... То, что доктор прописал. Не бойся, у нас еще полно нерешенных проблем. Рендейн был лишь первой. Мы всегда тебе будем рады, Рат. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Rath. Deande. It's not your shift yet. Yes, well, I'm not used to resting without the specter of impending death hanging over me. I need some time to adjust to... you know, hope. May I join you? Hmph. I suppose. Thank you. Not everything you hoped it could be, eh? Hm? In the days before our assault on Tempest, slaying Rendain was all you could think about. Now you're hardly sleeping. Quests for vengeance are loathsome burdens, aren't they? I'm fine. I have no doubt that you are. But you have to come up with some kind of plan, Rath. What “plan”? For your future. Hmph. Not used to thinking about it. None of us are. Hell, Kleese is scrambling because he didn't bother renewing our LLC emergency transport contract. He figured we'd all be dead. How optimistic of him. I bested Rendain, Deande. The tyrant of our age. He's rotting in infinite, unbearable banishment, and yet all I can think of is his wretched face. I think of nothing else! I appear to be broken, Deande. I don't know how to live in this new world you've created. I'd be concerned if you WERE sleeping well. But what comes next is up to us. In the meantime, I recommend a hobby, Rath. To get your mind off things. Something related to swords and fighting. Hm... I do like both of those things... Doctor's orders. Don't worry, we'll still have plenty of problems to solve. Rendain was only the first. You'll always have a place among us, Rath. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:.ogg}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Три меча, которые носил Верод Рат, дженнеритский Хранитель клинка. Каждый из них он выковал собственноручно, будучи талантливым ученым и искусным мастером. Эти две энергетические катаны являются штатным оружием Хранителей клинка. Ширина их фазовых лезвий неравномерна, а источник энергии позволяет достичь субатомных уровней "остроты" (рубить атомы не рекомендуется). "Обычай" также обладает легкими антигравитационными свойствами, что позволяет метать его на короткие расстояния и возвращать в руку. "Заповедь" выкована из личного кинжала Рендейна и мечей Хранителей клинка, которых Рат выследил и убил за предательство императрицы Леноры. Этот двуручный меч способен аккумулировать и усиливать кинетическую энергию "Принципа" и "Обычая". Накопленную энергию можно высвобождать в виде мощных ударов, обездвиживающих врагов. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Three swords wielded by Jennerit Keeper of the Blades, Verod Rath. All were personally forged by Rath, who, as a Keeper of the Blade, is both a skilled scientist and an artisan craftsman. Twin phasic energy katanas; standard weaponry for the Keepers of the Blade. The phasic edges have variable edge breadth and are powered with energies capable of sub-atomic levels of “sharpness”. (Slicing of atoms with blades is inadvisable). Praxis is also capable of limited anti-grav, allowing it to be thrown short distances and recalled to the user's grasp. Precept was forged from Rendain's personal blade, blended with alloys from blades taken from fallen Keepers of the Blade, hunted and killed by Rath for their betrayal of the Empress. Tuned to Axiom & Praxis, this two-handed blade draws in and amplifies kinetic energy from the motion of the other two swords. That stored energy can be redirected as powerful strikes used to render foes immobile in battle. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Верод! Меч годный. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Verod – The blade is sufficient. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Благодарственное письмо'» – провокация «'Хранитель клинка'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Улучшенное "Похищение генов" **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Рата», награда – облик «'Все еще не вампир'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Рата'» Финальное изображение Lore-rath.png __FORCETOC__ en:Rath/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио